Only Your Heat Can Decide
by Cassidy
Summary: "We could get in big trouble" said Hermione. "So be it" said Draco. Hermione whispered the password and they walked in to discover Harry alone in the room sitting on the couch with roses. Draco snorted. "Nice try Potter" he sneered.
1. Only Your Heart Can Decide

Title : Only Your Heart Can Decide  
Author name : Cassidy lee  
Author email : clairegirl11@hotmil.com  
Category : Romance  
Keywords : Harry, Draco, Malfoy, Hermione, Potter, Romance, Love  
Spoilers : All Four Books  
Rating : PG-13  
Summary : "We could get in big trouble" said Hermione. "So be it" said Draco. Hermione whispered the password and they walked in to discover Harry alone in the room sitting on the couch with roses. Draco snorted. "Nice try Potter" he sneered. Hermione turned red. "Draco, perhaps you had better go we're going to get into trouble" Hermione said softly. "But-" said Draco when Hermione cut him off, "GO!" she yelled. Draco turned and strutted out of the room. Harry looked up embarrassed. Hermione turned to him her eyes watering and then she said as she began to cry "Why do you keep on hurting me?" . Hermione ran up to her dormitory, sobbing.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer :This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: You might see someone named "Willow" in here. Just so you won't be confused about her brief mentionings, here is what this is all about:   
Willow was a former girlfriend of Harrys, he chose her over Hermione. She was kind of wierd and practiced a form of magic called Elemental Magic, Harry didn't know this was a dark art. Eventaully from using to much of this Magic Willow died, Harry still hasn't gotten over it.   
Sorry to spring her on you guys like these but the whole Willow thing is very detailed and is going to take awhile and I already have this written for you guys. Hope you don't mind they barely talk about her. Maybe once or twice.   
  
  
  
  
Hermione scoffed. "That Potter!" she wanted to scream. Hermione stormed off,  
down the Hogwarts grounds just wanting throw herself in the lake. At that point Hermione would have gladly said "Take me squid" and thrown herself purely to the waters. But she couldn't not when there was still time for her to have her way. She collapsed on the ground and cried. Well actually it was more like a hysterical, nervous break down but no one was listening in so she could rage as mutch as she needed to. Hermione looked down into her reflection, her hair blowing up in the wind. Hermione saw her tear stained face and as if Harry were looking too she said, "Look at me. Just look at me. Not good enough for you? Not the best? I'm sorry I'm not crazy and I'm sorry I'm normal and I am really sorry I like you" . Hermione splashed her hand through her reflection as she said "GO ON! Look at me now" . "I hate you" Hermione hissed. "Slime" she muttered.  
'Well I've only been saying that for six years, but I never thought you would be the first Gryfindor to agree" said an amused voice. Hermione jerked her head behind her. "Malfoy" she said almost sounding pleased. "Yes my darling" Malfoy said sweetly. "You are being nice to me?" said Hermione confused. "Hermione I have been blinded by hate, or better yet we have" said Draco sitting beside her.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Let's not let this continue, I have realized my hate was only love for you. It is time you have admitted your love to me as well" Draco said pushing her hair behind her ears, and leaning on his hand which was so cleverly placed behind her. Hermione wanted to just lash out and kiss Draco all over, but she knew it was only rebound. "Draco, I am not sure I love you at all, though your feelings for me are quiet flattereing" said Hermione trying to keep things smooth. Draco didn't make a false move. "Perhaps this will help you decide" said Draco pulling out a ring box from his pocket.   
Draco opened it and handed it to Hermione. She smiled, she loved Draco more each minute, but not enough to know for sure. "I-" but Hermione got cut off by Dracos lips. He kissed her, his emotions flowing long, wrapping his tongue around her tonsils. Hermione pulled away and slugged Draco in the shoulder. "Shit Draco!". Draco grinned, "Decide" he said. "Decide now, me or Potter" .   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well with the current situation and all of course Hermione said "Draco, it is you, no contest, may we never speak Potter's name again" . He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. They walked inside together to discover chaos. "Now" said Dumbledore when he finally got silence. "The common rooms are being searched for a rat" said Dumbledore. "A rat?" Draco said bewildered. Hermione knew all about that rat. So Pettigrew was here again trying to kill Harry, "The rat is going to kill Harry" Hermione said to Draco.   
He looked at her and smiled. But then he realized what she had said "The rat, I mean a rat is going to kill Potter?" said Draco. "Trust me" she said. Dumbledore went on. "You will all be sleeping in the Great Hall, just like 5 years ago when the Chamber Of Secrets was opened" . Hermione smiled, a night with Draco, everything was going great.   
Harry who was standing next to Ron glanced at Hermione, then at Draco, then at their entwined hands, and finally at Hermiones ringed finger. Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder "Look" he said pointing at Hermiones ring finger on her left hand. Ron saw and gasped but then exhaled and said "Thats just vile" and went back to listening to Dumbledore ramble on about their second year.Neither Hermione nor Draco had noticed the display they had been so envoloved with one another. Harry looked depressed but beat himself up inside "it is your fault you know? Your own fault for not opening your heart to her when you had the chance" . Harry couldn't though, he still needed to heal from Willow.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek as they picked out makeshift beds next to one another. Hermione sat in Dracos lap, thinking about good things to come. Then Harry entered her mind and she closed her eyes as if to block out the thoughts.  
"Tonight, has been the beginning of my life" said Draco knowing that now he was a changed man. Hermione looked at Dracos passionate eyes, eyes that were once filled with malice were now filled with admiration. "How I envy you and your honesty" Hermione said laying down. "Green is not your best color" Draco said thinking about Harry's eyes. He too laid down, to dream about the future. Ron laid down thinking about his ex-pet Scabbers and how useless he was even in the human state. However Harry Potter laid down but did not sleep, instead he dwelled on the past, his past with Hermione.   
The morning Sun rose all to quckly for Harry. His thinking was not yet completed. But for young lovers Draco and Hermione, the Sun was late. Hermione bounded out of bed ready for classes, Draco bounced out of bed because Hermione did. Ron looked at Hermione showing off her large diamond ring while Draco stood next to her smiling. Ron could see the thing from where he was standing on the other side of the Great Hall. "That's one hell of a rock" Ron said. Seeing the look on Harry's face Ron immediatley corrected himself "I mean it's a tiny pathetic pebble look at it!" .   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wow" said the Slytherin and Gryfindor girls in awe. All the Slytherin boys were shaking hands with Draco gryfindors wouldn't even look at him. Finally Hermione and Draco ran into Harry and Ron in the hall. Ron looked behind Harry and Hermione did the same to Draco- nobody else was around. "So, got her a ring, eh Draco?" said Harry. "Thats right" Draco said angrily. "What's the deal he gives you the rock and you help him pass?" Ron said. Harry stepped on Rons foot then and Ron began howling around the hall.   
"Hermione what is going on?" said Harry. "Well Harry if you're that stupid... I'm engaged did you think he just gave rings to anyone?" said Hermione annoyed. Draco smirked. "Hermione, give me a week just one week and Willow will be gone from my system just a week" Harry begged. Draco rememberd Willow, she had framed him and gotten him detention, he loathed that witch. "A day here, a week there, it never ends" said Hermione. "Please" Harry asked. Draco rolled his eyes. "Enough" said Hermione and she turned her nose up and walked off. "Guess you lose this round, Potter" said Draco spitefully and he followed after Hermione playing Mr.Sweet Guy.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that day in the Gryfindor common room, Hermione saw Harry sitting in an arm chair by the fire looking at a photo album. Hermione glanced over, it was the album she and Ron had given him the day he found out Willow had died.   
It was filled with pictures of the gang together. Harry looked at a picture of Hermione, it was one with her hair in all up in braids. She was blowing dandelions in the picture. Hermione came and sat across from him. "Hey" she said. "Hey" said Harry sadly. Hermione smiled and there was a long silence before Harry said, "Hermione what are you doing with Draco? He's not your type he's not even for you" . Hermione looked at him, she was trying to be nice about it but he just had to start trouble. She stood up and looked at him as evil as she could and said, "What do you know about me?" and stormed out of the common room. "Everything" Harry whispered to himself.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
A couple hours later, at supper Hermione saw Harry again. She closed her eyes, "I'm never looking at you again" she mumbled. As she sat down next to Ron, Dumbledore stood up to talk. "It seems, we have made a mistake, the rat we caught was an ordinary rat and was by no means harmful, do not worry" . Then the food appeared at the table and everyone ate.   
Draco walked over to Hermione at the Gryfindor table and saw her sitting with Ron. "Some things never change" he thought. Draco swooped down on Hermione and kissed her cheek from behind. Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry looked away.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
As supper came to a halt, Hermione and Draco set off for the Gyfindor common room. She stopped at the portrait hole, and turned around. Draco didn't move, "Go on then" he coaxed. "What?" said Hermione. "I'm coming with you" said Draco . "We could get in big trouble" said Hermione. "So be it" said Draco.  
Hermione whispered the password and they walked in to discover Harry alone in the room sitting on the couch with roses. Draco snorted. "Nice try Potter" he sneered. Hermione turned red. "Draco, perhaps you had better go we're going to get into trouble" Hermione said softly. "But-" said Draco when Hermione cut him off, "GO!" she yelled. Draco turned and strutted out of the room. Harry looked up embarrased. Hermione turned to him her eyes watering and then she said as she began to cry "Why do you keep on hurting me?" . Hermione ran up to her dormitory, sobbing.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry didn't think so, he was going to give her the damn flowers and she was going to pretend to like it. Harry ran up after her and opened the dormitory door, relieved to see it was only Hermione who was in there. She laid on her bed crying softly. She looked at him and cried some more. he sat down beside her, "Hermione please..." Harry said quietly. "Oh please what?" Hermione spat still crying. "Please give me another chance? Please forgive me for breaking your heart? Please do what I'm telling you too? Don't you get it? If you don't PLEASE do so now. It's over" said Hermione her voice dripping with venom. "No" Harry said his voice strained for the words . "I-I need you baby. I need you. I love you, I'm sorry. Don't do this, I need you" Harry begged his tears flowing now. She looked at his face and picked up the roses. She opened the card and read a poem Harry had written to her:  
Our lives were happy, our lives were good, we lived the life that lovers should. And then a darkness blinded me and your beauty I failed to see. And now our home is torn in two, 'cause I can't find my way to you . Now when I see you I cannot bare , to see your glare that was once a smile when we loved that great short while. You wait for me to say the words that will end your pain and hurt. And when I'm ripe with thing to say, the words just rot and fall away . And if I thought this stupid poem would even change one thing, you can bet as sure hell I'd say it everyday.  
Hermione looked up it was sweet she had to admit. She looked at him he looked at her and she couldn't help it anymore. Harry leaned torwards her and kissed her softly unable to contain himself. Hermione didn't resist she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. Hermione didn't realize it just then but Dracos ring had fallen on the floor.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
If the two love birds had been paying more attention, they would have noticed Parvarti and Lavender, climbing the staircase, talking and laughing. Parvarti turned the knob and the door creaked, the two of them didn't notice that either. Paravarti and Lavender however, had not failed to notice them. "Oh!" said Parvarti who happened to know of Hermiones engagement. Hermione and Harry finally noticed the girls. Hermiones eyes widened and Harry just looked at them, dumbstruck. "Uh...Draco wanted me to give this to you" said Parvarti holding out a note. The two girls looked at eachother closed the door and ran downstairs talking rapidly.  
For some odd reason Hermione didn't care she picked up the ring and put it on her nightstand. "I should of known no one in this world could top you" Hermione said passionatley. "I'm giving the ring back" Hermione said picking up the note and tearing it up. "I don't want anything to do with him anymore, I don't even want to read his rubbish" she said. Harry smiled, and just laid there. "I should have known, that only your heart can decide these things" she whispered. 


	2. An Uncontrollable Urge

An Uncontrollable Urge  
  
  
  
The next morning Hermione wasn't wearing her ring. Parvarti noticed. "Hermione, how can you do this ? I mean I know he's Harry and I know Dracos a slytherin, but still!" Parvarti said disgusted. Hermione looked at Parvarti, "You're right" she said taking the ring out of her pocket and slipping it on her finger. She walked on, and met Ron in the hall. "Hey, what you been up to" she said smiling. Ron looked at Hermiones hand, "Harry told me you..." he trailed off. Hermione looked at him and her smile flickered, "Well, uh, Ron don't say anything promise me" she said. Ron shook his head and walked off. "This is starting to become extremely annoying" Hermione thought to herself, as she encountered Lavender in the Great Hall. "Hey Herm-" Lavender stopping abruptly when she saw Hermiones hand. "You can't do that to Harry" Lavender said prissily. Hermioen raised one eyebrow "Thats it" she said throwing her hands up in the air, and running up to the common room. Upon entering she sees Harry and quickly hides her hand. She carefully places the ring in her back pocket. "You don't have to hide your hand Ron told me" he mumbled sadly. Hermione pulled her hands out "Told you what?" she asked innocently. Harry looked at her hand and a smile broke out. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to Ron" Harry said running up to Hermione and grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around. Hermione smiled, it was Harry for sure, but then again...  
Hermiones thinking was cut short by Harrys voice. "I love you" he said. "I...uh I love you too" Hermione said nervously. Harry let go of her "I got to go to Quidditch practice now so I'll see you later." He announced. "Yeah, later..." Hermione said. Harry smiled kissed her cheek and ran out the door with his broom. Hermione plopped on the couch and took out the ring. Hermione slipped it on her finger, and smiled at it. Ron who had been watching from the staircase thought Hermione had changed her mind, but the only thing she changed was that she wouldn't make a decision. He tip-toed upstairs and Hermione went through the portrait hole.   
Hermione walked out into the cooridor and just kept on walking. She didn't care where she went finally she found herself in a dead end. Before her was a large picture of a serpent and above her was a giant stone staircase. "This must be the Slytherin common room" she whispered. Then she heard voices above her .   
Hermione couldn't hide she just sat there looking nervous. But then she started to listen to the conversation that was still somewhee at the top. "UH...so u really love a mudblood" said a deep dumbstruck voice. "Don't call Hermione that she's a pure blood at heart" Draco hissed. "UH...how" said a second stupid voice. "She's a to-be Malfoy thats how Malfoys only marry the best and Hermione is the best so powerful, and beautiful, not to mention smart. This girl is a a dream come true!" Draco said vivaciously. Then has he rounded the staircase and came to the stone floor to see Hermione sitting on it he grinned. "I-I was just walking and here I was and there you are" Hermione said putting her ringed hand up to prop up her chin. Draco smiled and put out his hand Hermione held his hand together they left Crabbe and Goyle alone.   
They walked down the hall, hand in hand, just silent. Lavender passed them up and stopped. She whirled around, just to see if she was correct. She was. Lavender rolled her eyes and ran to the common room. Finally Draco stopped walking, as he got her into and empty classroom. Well at least they thought it was empty, Ron sat there draped in Harrys invisability cloak. Draco turned Hermione around and kissed her. Hermione pushed him away as she noticed that half a desk seat was invisable. She walked over and snatched the invisability cloak up. "Ron!" she hissed. He ran out, as fast as he could.   
Draco rolled his eyes, Hermione tried to scamper after him but she couldn't, Draco had grabbed her wrist. "I got to-" Hermione was cut off by Dracos lips. "Stop" she said harshly and pulled away. "Oh come-" but Draco didn't get to finish because Hermione ran off.He through his hands up in the air, rolled his eyes. Draco trudged out of the classroom, into the cooridor-empty. "Now where did she go?" Draco said annoyed. He ran up to the Great Hall doors, only to bump into Hermione. "Uh-lets go!" she said frantically. "No wait, what's in there?" Draco asked. "Nothing!" Hermione said . Draco ducked around her and ran in there to see balloons and streamers and the room divided into two . Parvarti and Lavender were in the middle of the room arguing. Draco instantly noticed over what. On one side of the room was a large banner that said "Congrats to Hermione and Draco", Parvarti stood on that side. On the other side were large decorations that sported "Harry and Hermione Together Forever", Lavender stood on that side. Harry saw Hermione run in, tears in her eyes.   
He ran up next to Draco. They both had the same expression that said "Oh what the heck?". "I can explain!" Hermione sobbed. Harry looked at her and then with pure venom in his voice spat "Today when you said you loved me did you mean it?" . Draco spun around crying. They both truly cared for her, why was this happening? "I-I don't know" Hermione sobbed. Draco looked at her hurt and confused. Harry turned on his heel, crying softly, had Hermione been listening she would have heard him mumble, "I did". Draco stood there, disbelief in his eyes and ache in his heart. 


End file.
